


Down Boy

by roebling



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I ask for seo inguk/hoya? Maybe something about size differences?? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to fill :\ I love these two and yet I was having the hardest time deciding how to write them until they decided to [swap clothes at Inkigayo](http://roebling.tumblr.com/post/48519726269/seoinguklove-hoya-infinite-seo-in-guk). Sometimes they make it easy! I hope this did your prompt justice. Porn is really hard for me to write and I always feel like it's terrible when I do so idk :(

"Good puppy," Hoya says, sliding his fingers through Inguk's thick hair, messing it up a bit. 

Inguk, on his knees, smiles. 

(He'd burst into Infinite's dressing room and there had been hugs and congratulations all around. The other guys like him -- Woohyun knew him first, anyway -- and Hoya had felt a stupid prickle of jealous he didn't want. But then Inguk had said, "Ho-Sanjangnim, I've got something to show you. Come with me for a sec." Hoya grinned. He knew what that meant. 

They find an empty dressing room and bar the door. Coats are thrown on the ground. It's risky and definitely not ideal but Hoya missed him -- is that part of acting? you fall a little bit in love with the people you pretend to be in love with? -- and they're both so busy. There's no telling when their promotion cycles with overlap again. Besides, they've already performed. It's just waiting around until the end now anyway. They might as do something to occupy the time.) 

He undoes Hoya's pink shirt, button by button. Hoya sits up a little bit to shrug it off his shoulders. Inguk kisses down his stomach, below his navel. "Ooooh, abs!" he whispers, mocking and playful. 

Hoya rolls his eyes. He has a nice body; he works hard on it. He likes that Inguk likes it, too. 

"Concentrate," he says, and he tugs just a little on Inguk's hair. (He remembers all the things that Inguk likes.)

Inguk nods and undoes Hoya's belt. Hoya lifts his hips and without being prompted Inguk pulls it out through the loops. 

"I missed you," Inguk says. "I watched all your subunit stages. You did really well." 

"Thanks," Hoya says. He knows they did well, and he's proud of it, but it's still nice to hear again. 

"I was so proud when you won first place," Inguk says. "I wanted to congratulate you." 

"You did," Hoya says. He still has the text saved. 

"Not like that," Inguk says. He undoes the button on Hoya's white jeans, and pulls them down around Hoya's thighs. "Like this. I mean, however you want." 

He looks up through those long eyelashes and licks those red cock-sucking lips. 

"This is what I want," Hoya says. "Keep going, puppy." 

Inguk smiles. He works his fingertips under the elastic waistband of Hoya's briefs and pulls them down, not all the way, but down to the base of his dick. He kisses and sucks along the line of Hoya's pelvic muscle, pulling the skin with his teeth. He's really good at this. Hoya never asked him where he learned. He breathes in through his nose. 

He's really hard, totally obvious through the tight white briefs he wears under his stage clothes. He looks down at Inguk, at the bowed crown of his head, his broad shoulders in that white tee shirt. Inguk is -- not shy, exactly, but self depreciating in a perhaps not too surprising way. Hoya thinks that's stupid.

"Stop," he says. "Take your shirt off." 

Inguk glances at him, narrow eyed, and his spit-slick lips curl like he's going to say something, but he sits back on his heels and pulls off his shirt. The muscles in his side pull and flex. He's big, but it's a tall, solid, strong bigness. 

"Look at me," Hoya says. 

Inguk looks up. His deep chest heaves, and his arms are lax at his sides, but he can't control his face. 

He's got three inches and ten kilos on Hoya, but he'll listen to every word Hoya says. 

They both like that. 

"You're so beautiful," Hoya says. Inguk rolls his eyes and another time that would elicit comment but right now they don't have all day so Hoya lets it go. "Suck me," he says, instead. 

Inguk leans forward and Hoya can see the deep channel of his spine run all the way down his back into the waistband of his pants. If they had more time he'd like to kiss his way down that long line and make Inguk stay completely still the entire time. 

He nearly gasps, because without any warning Inguk lifts the waistband of his briefs and pulls Hoya's cock out. Hoya forces himself to stay still but it feels so good it nearly makes him tremble. Inguk's big hand is wrapped around him, just the red, wet tip poking out. Inguk licks those lips again, and then wraps them around the head. 

"Get me wet," Hoya says, because Inguk's big hand is rough, with dry skin, and he doesn't like it that way. 

Inguk nods, head bobbing up and down. His tongue slides slick and firm down the underside. He rests his hands over Hoya's hips, but barely touching. Those big hands make Hoya's hips look small -- delicate almost. 

"Deeper," Hoya says. "You're doing a good job, puppy, but you can do better." 

Inguk nods, and Hoya's cock bumps the roof of his mouth. He gags a little, but he takes it. His eyes are dark. Hoya nearly could come now, but he won't. He'll wait, fingers digging into the faux leather couch, because he knows Inguk wants to do more, and he wants to make him. Inguk's mouth stretches, and he takes Hoya deeper, his lips red and slick and tight. He's got a big mouth. He embarrasses himself with it, sometimes. Hoya can put it to much better use. 

"That's good," Hoya says, his hand on the back of Inguk's head. "That's so good." He scratches a little, just behind Inguk's ear. He likes that. His eyes close and he nearly pulls off, lips wrapped just around the head and his tongue toying with the slit, dexterious. He wraps his hand around the base again. It feels so good that Hoya can barely stand it. He's breathing these fast shake breaths. He's this close to coming undone. 

"Gonna come," he says. "How ..."

"Come on me," Inguk says, voice thick. He sits back, but he doesn't take his hand off Hoya's dick. Then, an afterthought -- "Not my face. The stylists would have a fit. I'm already gonna hear it because of the hair." 

Hoya can't help it. He laughs, and puts his hand over Inguk's hand and there's just a second more where everything feels so good -- perfect, kind of, in this isolated place -- and then he comes, wet spurts across Inguk's broad chest and stomach. 

He breathes in, and then he fumbles for Inguk's hand and pulls him up onto the couch. 

"Geeze," Inguk says, catching himself with a hand on the back. "Gonna crush you." 

"No," Hoya says, and he can't see but he can fee how hard Inguk is in those tight black jeans. He fumbles with Inguk's belt, can't undo it for a moment, then finally gets it undone. Inguk's thighs are outside his, strong and solid, and Hoya's come is still drying on his chest. He shoves Inguk's pants roughly down.

"You did really well," Hoya says, wrapping his hand around Inguk's hot, thick cock. "You did so good." 

Inguk's eyes are closed, and his head is thrown back baring a column of pale neck that Hoya would like to leave his mark on, sometime. Not today, though. Vee neck shirts sometimes show too much skin. He's big in Hoya's hand, and he's close, hips flexing frantically. 

"Stop holding back," Hoya says. "Come." 

He finally lets himself go: drops down so he's pining Hoya to the couch, sticky chest to chest, hip to hip, and his head on Hoya's shoulder. With a whine and a shudder, he comes. 

Hoya rubs a hand up and down in the small of Inguk's back. He loves when Inguk lets himself be held. He wishes they could stay like this. He wishes -- 

"Mmm," Inguk says. His voice is rough. "I missed that." 

"You missed it?" Hoya laughs. "I missed you more, puppy." 

Inguk's smile is a beautiful thing to behold. 

Someone knocks on the door, then, and they both nearly kill themselves springing apart. (As though the come smeared on Inguk's chest isn't evidence enough of what's transpired.) 

"Encore stage in five minutes." 

"Shit." 

They scramble, wiping themselves clean with Hoya's undershirt, fumbling their pants back up and their shirts on. They can hear performers in the hall, and yeah, they're both red cheeked and disheveled but there's nothing to be done for that. Inguk grabs their jackets, and fumbling tries to hand Hoya his ...

"Wait," Hoya says. "I have an idea." 

"This looks dumb," Inguk says, frowning. He's wearing Hoya's blazer. Hoya is wrapped in his jacket, which is too big and warm and smells like Inguk's cologne. "I'm going to split a seam on this thing." 

"Shut up," Hoya says. "You look good." The jacket is tight -- pulling across Inguk's broad shoulders, snug through the arms -- but it's not that tight. He looks fine. "And when we go on stage like this, everyone's going to think about us." 

Inguk laughs his stupid open-mouthed laugh. Hoya's missed him so much. "Isn't that the problem?" 

"No, that's the point."


End file.
